


the stars look very different today

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [74]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol references, F/M, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy ends up having the drink alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars look very different today

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://sugarplumscira.tumblr.com/post/135555190800/the-stars-look-very-different-today-thing-2-for)

Bellamy ends up having the drink alone.

(Three hundred and fifty bodies say fuck all to moderation, and he finishes off the bottle of Monty’s mint moonshine he’d been saving.)

.

_Together_ lingers in his head, heavy and sticky-sweet, choking out any other thoughts. He blames it on the hangover.

(He blames the moonshine when he can’t stop thinking up new arguments for why Clarke shouldn’t have left him alone to deal with the adults. Better things he could have said.)

.

He becomes their new leader by default, and he can’t shake dreams from the first time he led alone. ( _It’s over, it’s past, it’s in the past. It won’t even be written of.)_ But they mix and morph- Cage pushing Charlotte off the cliff, Wells being stabbed by Lovejoy’s son, Maya pulling the lever with him and the bodies falling from space, another almost meteor shower.

It isn’t very subtle on his subconscious’s part, but it gets the job done, and he makes sure to go to bed too exhausted to dream.

(The real worry is someone will take Octavia. Fuck he committed _genocide_ for her, would do it again without blinking.)

.

Raven finds him with a bottle of ‘we survived the mountain’ moonshine, bitter as their first batch. Jasper had hand delivered it, and Bellamy honestly thought it might be poisoned when he took his first gulp.

“Need help moving on?” Raven asks, and it might be a joke.

Bellamy takes his shirt off anyways, and Raven hesitates.

“I care Bell-”

He cuts her off with a kiss, and murmurs, “Good.”

(After, she asks if it helped. He traces empty patterns on her hip, and tells her to ask again in the morning.)

.

[rewind, retrace, reverse]

.

Raven remembers a time, early after she came to the ground, that she knew her body perfectly. Now, she twists her leg the wrong way, and there’s a new scar she can’t recall acquiring. She knows the woods quite literally better than the back of her hand.

She’s not sure what to do with that.

(Lie. She knows she needs to learn again. There’s only so much she can love herself without knowing, and no way in hell is she letting some dead jackass take that from her.)

.

Wick tells her she pushes people away before she can get hurt, and she knows it’s true. She still doesn’t like him, but she likes Bellamy.

.

Raven’s in physical therapy again. She misses fixing things, hates having to be fixed all the time. If she were a machine, she would have been scrapped ages ago.

Bellamy kisses her jaw and says they all matter down here. It’s sweet, even if she has a hard time believing him. They might not float people on the ground every other day, but they march into war without hesitation. They eviscerate the masses like they can take on every single person left, like they can’t function without killing.

.

Bellamy kisses each scar like his lips have healing properties, and Raven can’t believe she ever believed he didn’t care.

(She still doesn’t know her new body, but she’s learning.)


End file.
